One of the most prominent of present day herbicides is N-phosphonomethylglycine or its derivatives. The N-phosphonomethylglycine compound can be prepared by the oxidation of N-phosphonomethyliminodiacetic acid, employing activated carbon as the catalyst, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,969,398. In such oxidation, one of the by-products is formaldehyde, and formaldehyde has some tendency to react with and methylate amino compounds, including the desired N-phosphonomethylglycine. Zeolites and synthetic zeolites are known materials which have been employed in various ways as catalysts and catalyst support materials. U.S. Pat. No. 4,299,686 asserts methods of preparing zeolite Alpha containing platinum group metal within the pores and its use in processes requiring shape selectivity for straight-chain compounds for selectoforming, hydrodewaxing, selective cracking, etc. U.S. Pat. No. 3,373,109 refers to having a minor part of metal dispersed within the pores of a crystalline aluminosilicate, and for example, describe materials having channels which permit adsorption and pore diffusion of normal paraffins and olefins having a molecular size smaller than 5 angstroms, and refer to selective high activity restricted to those molecules which do not exceed a maximum critical diameter.